Just A Date
by Reluctantly
Summary: Naruto spots one of his friends on a date with someone he least expected, curiosity gets the best of the blonde as he begins to spy on the couple. With the help of another ninja, read to find out what happens with Naruto and who's the date! Hope you enjoy


The afternoon was finally over in Konoha as the temperature started to cool down, the hours approached into the evening. Naruto had just finished up another lesson with Jiraiya before he decided to take a walk around Konoha. Not a lot has changed there since he left for those four years he spent training with the Sage. The only difference was the people, his friends from the academy grew just like him, each training and reaching their own potential and finding their ninja way.

Placing his hands behind his head the jinchuriki continued down the roads of the village only to spot Gaara smiling to someone a little further down the path. Naruto frowned a little and wondered who he was walking with, eager to see his friend, Naruto dashed forward to greet him "GAAR—" He was soon interrupted by a grab of his leg as something pulled him into a nearby bush to the side of the road. The person put a hand over Naruto's mouth as he held him down to not give away their location. Soon Naruto heard a familiar voice he hasn't heard in a while.

"Shush Naruto. I'll explain when they pass." Rock Lee informed the struggling ninja who stopped kicking and calmed down. A few moments later the Kazekage passed by, the person beside him said something as they passed.

"Did you hear that?" The emerald eyed girl looked around wondering what that rustling noise a few moments ago was.

"Hm, I did." Gaara said, looking around.

"Oh no we may have been spotted." Lee panicked a little in a very low whisper, getting an idea he let out a loud "Meow".

Both the green-eyed ninja and Gaara shrugged and said "Guess it was some stupid cat." The pair continued walking, Gaara listening to the pink haired girl talk about Konoha and the training they've been through lately.

Once the two walked further away Lee let go of his hold on Naruto and let him speak.

"Lee what're you doing here?! Is that Gaara walking with Sakura?! What's going on?!" Naruto asked so many questions at once and took a bit of a fit, glad that the two are out of hearing range.

"Just like you Naruto I saw our pink haired beauty walking with the Kazekage. I do not know why he's in Konoha or what's going on with them. I am following them in case he tries anything on our beauty." Lee explained, watching the pair turn a corner.

"I'll follow them too." Naruto said, "We might want to put a disguise on so we don't have to just hide in the bushes though." With this said Lee nodded and Naruto grabbed two costumes out of his bag. Naruto simply put a black wig on similar to Sasuke's hairdo and he changed using a jutsu to change into a tuxedo. Lee was given the other costume, once on, Lee appeared to be in a blue strapless dress with a long brown haired wig. Lee didn't question why he had to dress like a girl.

"Let's go find them before we lose their location." Lee sprang to action from the bush and turned the corner to see a giggling Sakura and Gaara enter a restaurant. Naruto soon followed suite.

"Looks like we'll be dining fine tonight." Lee said the cheesy line before swaying his hips a little as he walked to act like a real lady. Naruto felt embarrassed to be seen with him as he walked along Lee and arranged for them to have a table. The hostess showed the odd couple to their table as she informed them that their waitress would be right with them. As she turned to leave she refrained from laughing at Lee who was complaining about the heels he had to wear.

"How do respectful women wear such horrible shoes? They hurt to walk in!" Lee exclaimed forgetting that they're supposed to be in disguise.

Naruto leaned forward and said through clenched teeth, "Lee you're going to give us away, act like a lady."

"Fine." Lee retorted before readjusting the melons in his dress. Turning to see where in the restaurant Gaara and Sakura were, the pair found the two at a table a few tables from their own. Luckily, they were out of hearing range.

"Are they on a date?" Naruto questioned, noticing how Sakura was acting timid as the redhead spoke.

"I think so." Lee commented, nodding and readjusting his wig. The two were practically leaning over the table watching Gaara and Sakura before their spying was interrupted by a blonde haired waitress that cleared her throat to get their attention. The two turned to her with blushes on their faces.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha Grill. I'll be your waitress for tonight, Maria, can I get you both anything to drink?" The waitress said her traditional lines as she flipped her notepad ready to write down their beverage order.

"Yes, um Maria, I'd like some grape soda." Naruto ordered first, trying to sound different than his normal self.

"Alright, sir. And for the beautiful lady?" Maria turned towards Lee.

"Uh, yes. I'd like some Coca-Cola, please." Lee fluttered his eyes and twirled his fake long hair.

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your drinks." Maria giggled and left.

"Beautiful lady? Hah. What lady has bushy eyebrows?" Naruto laughed hysterically and watched Lee glare at him.

"I'm more of a beautiful woman than you could be!" Lee said with confidence as he stood on his chair and placed his hairy leg on the table in a victorious stance "I am a beautiful woman!" he shouted to everyone in the restaurant. Naruto's jaw dropped as all the women in the restaurant clapped for Lee and he sat back down, straitening his dress and melon boobs.

"Stop making a scene, bushy brows!" Naruto slapped Lee with the menu before their drinks got there. They ordered their food and went back to watching Gaara and Sakura. "Why is she on a date with Gaara?! Gaara doesn't even live in Konoha." Naruto sulked, taking a sip of his drink, watching the pair laugh. It seemed like they were having a good time. Sakura looked down sometimes as if she was shy and blushed, laughing at things Gaara said. Gaara looked away sometimes as if hiding his expression. They assumed Gaara said something funny because then Sakura laughed a little louder than usual.

"Hurry Naruto pretend to say something funny. We will become a better couple on a date than them and intimidate the competition." Lee said, getting his laughing face ready.

"We're not competing with them, Lee. Just spying." Naruto informed his ninja friend, but after he said that Lee laughed way too loudly, catching the attention of not only Gaara and Sakura but the whole restaurant. Naruto ducked down and hid from the embarrassing scene.

Lee waved his hand and said out loud "my boyfriend is so funny."

People shrugged and returned to their own tables and Gaara kind of stared at Lee before turning back to Sakura.

"Like I said, stop making a scene." Naruto growled out before their food arrived. They ate silently the rest of the time. Afterwards, they noticed Gaara stand up and leave a tip on the table, Sakura following him out of the restaurant. Throwing his napkin down Lee got up and said "Okay now let's follow them some more." Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and tipped the waitress and paid for their meal, walking behind his date for the evening. They saw Gaara grab Sakura's hand in front of them and walked towards the theater, Sakura walking really close to Gaara.

"They're holding hands." Naruto gasped out as he hurried behind them unnoticeably watching them pick which movie they'd watch. Waiting for them to walk away to get popcorn, Naruto walked up and got two tickets for the same movie as them. Lee stood beside him and readjusted his melons. Ino who was the one distributing the tickets looked the two over in a glare. This made Naruto cringe 'Oh no, what if she knows it's us?' Naruto began to panic in his mind.

"You look a lot like someone I know…" Ino said to Lee who stared straight at her.

"What do you mean?" Lee said in a girly voice, twirling a piece of his fake long hair again.

"Are you Lee's sister?" Ino chimed in, a smile forming on her face.

"Why yes, Lee is my determined big brother, everyone says we look alike."

"You do look like him." Ino said handing them both their tickets to see the movie. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Lee said in a high pitched voice as he nearly fell over in his heels trying to walk alongside Naruto.

"Popcorn!" Naruto said, getting their popcorn and drinks. They entered the same theater room as Gaara and Sakura, taking a seat two rows behind the pair.

"Naruto whatever couple-y thing they do we must make our couple skills better." The fire within Lee flared as he felt a more competitive side to him take over.

"Lee we're just spying." Naruto said in a hushed tone as he readjusted his Sasuke wig.

The movie started and about half an hour into it, Lee watched Gaara pretend to stretch and place his hand behind Sakura to pull her closer.

"Naruto, do the same to me." Lee said, leaning in a little towards the glaring friend.

"Heck no!" Naruto said almost too loudly, earning a stare from a group of people next to Lee and Naruto.

"Just do it." Lee said, looking at him.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Naruto said in defeat as he reluctantly put his hand behind Lee.

Not too long after that, Naruto and Lee watched in both of their horror as Sakura turned towards Gaara and leaned into him, her eyes closed.

'No!' the two thought as they saw Gaara turn to her and gulped, a noticeable blush fell upon his face even in the dark room. Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They shared their first kiss with Sakura blushing furiously. When they did pull away she smiled and turned back to the movie, Gaara doing the same.

"I am not copying that…" Naruto said, looking at the expression on Lee's face. Lee leaned over a struggling Naruto and pretended to kiss him to continue their fake act. Pushing Lee off of him, Naruto punched him in the leg and glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that again." Naruto threatened Lee, before turning back to his spying.

"Sorry." Lee said, embarrassed and feeling stupid for doing that.

"Shut up, gosh this is a movie theater" A snobby teenage ninja boy said to the two as he was sitting in the row in front of them.

"You shut up!" Naruto exclaimed picking up his popcorn bag and throwing it to hit the boy. The boy saw it and leaned down to dodge, the popcorn bag hit Gaara instead.

The redhead turned around to see who did that only to send a spine shivering glare to the guy with the Sasuke wig on. "Do you have a problem?" Gaara questioned, getting up to approach Naruto. At this point Lee scooted a chair away from Naruto and watched the Kazekage approach. Sakura turned around in her seat to see what happened.

"Me? Problem? Why would I have a problem?" Naruto used a deeper voice.

"You threw your popcorn at me." Gaara's glare nearly sent daggers at Naruto as he was now in his face.

"Ohhhh, my popcorn. Well. I thought you'd like some." Naruto tried his best to make up some excuse, but this only upset the redhead even more as he thought Naruto was trying to be funny.

"Would you like some sand?" but before Gaara could summon some sand on Naruto, the Sasuke wig fell off and revealed the terrified blonde. "Naruto?" Gaara said, looking very confused.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes and felt that the wig fell off, "Oh gosh dang it. Lee our disguises didn't work." Naruto sulked, looking back to Lee who was glaring at him.

"Naruto?" Sakura joined in as she stood right behind Gaara and looking past him at the blonde.

'Dang… this went horribly.' Naruto thought to himself before he waved his hands in defeat, "you got us."

"What're you doing here, idiot? And why is Lee in a dress?!" Sakura started to fume, already assuming they were ruining her date night.

"Sakura, your beauty blooms even in the dark!" Lee said, the pupils of his eyes turned to hearts as he leaned over Naruto to face her.

"Lee….. Naruto… explain now." She ordered them, crossing her arms over her chest, if Gaara wasn't there she probably would have sent them both flying through a few walls. They were thankful she didn't.

"Well, what're you doing kissing Gaara?!" Naruto retorted, pointing dramatically at them both. This cause the pinkette to blush. Gaara cleared his throat before speaking up.

"We should take this outside. We're interrupting the movie." Gaara said to them as he turned to leave, all of them noticed that everyone was death glaring them. Once outside the conversation continued.

"Naruto, I'm allowed to date people." Sakura exclaimed.

"B-But why Gaara?! No offence Gaara, I think you're a best friend, but Sakura I didn't know you both liked each other!" Naruto explained himself, looking between Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura started laughing and Gaara cracked a smile as he spoke up this time, "Naruto, you're the one who said me and Sakura should date."

"I did?!" Naruto was finding this hard to believe "When did I say this?"

"Our last visit. You told me that you wanted to see Sakura happy even though she didn't like you and kept rejecting you. You then told me that maybe I should try dating her since I haven't had any luck with relationships either." Gaara informed the blonde as Sakura kind of sent a glare to Naruto.

"I do appreciate that you want me happy Naruto. But I don't need your help getting dates. Though.." she then turned to Gaara "I guess if you didn't say what you did to Gaara we wouldn't have ended up on a great date. So thanks, idiot." Sakura smiled genuinely when she turned back to Naruto. Naruto's face brightened up as he smiled the signature cheesy smile of his.

"Anyways, Lee also thought it was weird to see you two together, so he came along with the spying." Naruto said, Lee nodded and apologized for being stupid. But then he turned towards Naruto a little upset.

"So I dressed up as a girl, embarrassed myself in a restaurant and nearly kissed you. All for nothing…" Lee said, he looked like he was about to pummel Naruto before he broke out in his usual joyful tears and said "You are truly a great ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. My strongest rival indeed. For this I must train harder to surpass you!" Lee positioned himself in his usual victorious stance.

"Alright bushy brows. Let's not ruin the rest of their date and get on home. I'm beat." Naruto sighed in defeat and waved goodbye to Gaara and Sakura who turned to leave as well.

"I guess we should be happy for her." Lee said, changing back into his usual attire.

"Yes."

"Or…." Lee began, looking at the sad blonde who then perked up with interest and joined in with what Lee was going to say.

"GAARA IS NOW OUR OTHER RIVAL!" Lee and Naruto jumped up into the air, high-fiving.


End file.
